It is planned to investigate the nature of the biological gradient that makes the anterior portion of the mouse more subject to hydrocarbon oncogenesis than the posterior. Two hypotheses will be examined: (1) That the oncogenesis gradient is determined by an underlying immunological gradient, (2) That the oncogenesis gradient is determined by and underlying, subthreshold, and inverse gradient in regenerative ability.